Ranma at Nakatomi
by Vash2004
Summary: Diehard Ranma xover. Ranma joins McClane at Nakatomi. how will it turn out with a magnet of chaos being at Nakatomi. RanmaNabiki pairing, who else would work for nakatomi, WORKING TITLE
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I dont own Ranma or anything to do with die hard, so will the black sedan with tinted glass move from outside the house.

Ranma Saotome entered the main terminal of the airport in New York, he was catching a plane across America to LA, to go to an office party his wife's company were throwing. At the same time John McClane was also entering the same terminal to go to the same party. After checking in the wakled through to the departure lounge.

"Where are you heading?" asked Ranma as he sat down next to John (he was behind John in the check in).

"LA, my wife's company's throwing a party" replies John

"Same for me. Nabs is the financial director of Nakatomi"

"Nakatomi? My wife also works for 'em"

"Name's Ranma Saotome" said Ranma extending his hand

"John McClane" said John shaking Ranma's hand.

John's jacket shifted slightly enough to see a baretta pistol in a holster. Ranma quickly swung John round and snatched the gun from its holster and put itinto weapon space.

"Why do you have a gun?" Ranma hissed in John's ear

"I'm a New York cop" said McClane and managed to show his ID.

"Ok" said Ranma after a quick check of the ID, "sorry about that. It's instinct. I'm a Japanese cop, based in the Nermia and Juban prefects of Tokyo."

Ranma pulled John to his feet and returned the pistol. John returned it to his holster and smiled.

"No problem. That's good reflexes you've got there"

"You need 'em in Nermia and Juban. Lot's of crazy shit goes on there"

"**Gate 13, AA4322 flight to LA now open**" a female voice said over the intercom.

"that's our flight, let's go"

The two head off for gate 13.

'i hope 13 is lucky today' they both thought as they passed through the last security check.

AN

if you can think of a good title just put it in the review.


	2. Chapter 1

John McClane sat in his seat as the Boeing 747 came into land. He grips the armrest of his seat as it touches down.

"You don't like flying do you?" asks the man sitting in the window seat next to him.

"Whats gives you that idea?" replies McClane

"Ya wanna know the secret of successful air travel? After you get where you're going, ya take off your shoes and socks. Then ya walk around on the rug barefoot and make fists with your toes" the man said smiling

"Fists with your toes?" asks McClane in disbelief

"Well, maybe it's not a fist when it's your toes...I mean like this...work out that time zone tension" says the man demonstrating, "Better'n a cup of coffee and a hot shower for the old jet lag. I know it sounds crazy. Trust me. I've been doing it for nine years"

Behind McClane sat Ranma Saotome. Ranma smirked when he heard the man's method of relaxing after airtravel. 'that doesn't work for me, I need to perform a kata once I've landed' he thought

The plane arrives at the terminal and the seatbelt light goes out. McClane rises and struggles to remove something from the overhead storage. The man still sitting blanches as he waits for McClane. McClane notices the look and realizes what the man as spotted, his baretta pistol

"it's okay, I'm a cop" says McClane reassuringly as he flashes his badge, "trust me, I've been doing it for eleven years"

McClane now manages to remove the object from the overhead storage; it turns out to be a large teddy bear. He manages to remove a coat and overnight bag from another overhead while holding onto the large bear. Once he as it all he turns and collides with Ranma.

"Need any help?" asks Ranma, Ranma is only carrying one bag, his overnighter.

"Sure" McClane passes the bear to Ranma and they both move off to the terminal.

Joseph Takagi, the Sr V.P of sales for Nakatomi, which is a multi national corporation, moves to the front of the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen...I congratulate each and every one of you for making this one of the greatest days in the history of the Nakatomi corporation..."

In an office nearby a women studies a printout. She moves towards her own office when she is interrupted by a businessman called Harry Ellis. Ellis is well dressed and has his hair gelled back.

"What about dinner?" he asks as he falls in besides her

"Harry, it's Christmas Eve. Families... Stockings...chestnuts...Rudolph and Frosty...those things ring a bell?"

They reach her office and the name on the door states Holly Gennaro. Holly puts the printout down on her secretary's desk and turns back to Ellis.

"I was thinking more of roaring fireplaces...mulled wine and a nice brie..."

Holly tunes out the rest and turns to her secretary

"Ginny, it's 6:40, you're making me feel like Ebeneezer Scrooge. Go on, join the party, have some champagne."

Ginny slowly manipulates herself out of her seat. She is obviously pregnant.

"Thanks Ms. Gennaro." Ginny replies, "do you think the baby can handle a little sip?"

"Ginny that baby's ready to tend bar."

"How about tomorrow?" asks Ellis

Instead of answering Holly just points to the door. Ellis getting the hint follows Ginny out.

Holly picks up the phone and dials a number. After a short pause the phone is answered.

"McClane residence. Lucy McClane speaking." Says the voice on the other ed of the line

Holly smiles.

"Hello, Lucy McClane. This is your mother". Replies Holly

"Mommy! When are you coming home?" asks Lucy

"Soon. You'll be in bed when I get there, though."

"Will you come say 'good night'?"

"Don't I always, you goose? Now put Paulina on the line, and no searching the house for presents!"

"Is Daddy coming home with you?"

"Well, we'll see what Santa and Mommy can do. Goose, put Paulina on, okay?"

"Hello, Mrs. Holly. You coming home soon?" asks Paulina

"I'm working on it. Did Mr. McClane call?"

"No ma'am."

"Well...maybe there wasn't time before the flight. You should probably make up the spare room just in case."

"Yes, Mrs. Holly. I do that already"

In the office next door a Nabiki Saotome ne Tendo sat at her desk checking on the accounts. She knew her husband was on his way. She looked at her watch ad calculated it was morning in Japan.

She picked up her phone ad dialed a number.

" Moshi, moshi, Tendo dojo" said a voice

"Ohaho Onichan" said Nabiki

"Nabiki. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How is the family?"

"Akane is fine, she and Ryoga have turned the dojo into a successful business. Oyaji is happier now, he teaches one class a week, mainly the beginners class. Genma teaches at the same time. Tofu's practice is popular, specially now he doesn't go crazy when around me. Ranko has started her training in anything goes, and Akane has banned Genma from taking her on a training trip."

"Good. Wish everyone a merry Christmas from me and Ranma."

"has he arrived yet?"

"not yet, but his flight has arrived. He'll probably be here in a hour."

"have a merry Christmas yourself Nabiki. Do you know when you'll be back?"

"Thanks and next week. I'll see you then. Ja ne"

"ja ne"

Nabiki put the phone down and then turned round and picked up a picture from the desk behind her. It shows them on her wedding day.

McClane and Ranma exit the arrivals terminal with their luggage, McClane is wearing wearing his wool topcoat and carrying the overnight bag, Ranma is carrying the bear and his bag with ease.

"California" he mutters to himself as he sees an extremely warm welcome for one passenger.

McClane looks around, spotting different family reunions. He smiles. Ranma looks about for his family, he doesn't spot them, but he does spot a young black man holding up two names, McClane and Saotome.

"John over hear" he tells McClane. Both head over to the man

"I'm John McClane."

"I'm Ranma Saotome"

"Argyle. I'm your limo driver. Hey, nice bags"

He turns and starts walking. McClane and Ranma pace him

"Argyle. Don't you take this stuff?" asks McClane

"Do I? I'm sorry. You're gonna have to help me, man. This is my first time driving a limo." Says Argyle.

"That's okay. This is my first time riding in one."

"I don't know either" said Ranma

Argyle and the bear sit up front, Ranma and John sit in the back.

"Just kick back and relax, man. We got everything you need: CD, CB, TV, VHS, telephone, full bar." Says Argyle

He looks in the seat next to him, which is occupied by the bear.

"If your friend is hot to trot...I know a couple of mama bears." Says Argyle turning round to face Ranma and John, "or are they each married?"

"Married" answers McClane

"Married as well" answered Ranma

"So, your lady live out here?" asks Argyle

"The past six months." They both answered

Argyle thinks for a minute "Meanwhile, you still live in New York?"

"You're nosey, you know that, Argyle?" said McClane

"Yeah, what's it got to do with you?"

"Hey, I'm sorry. When I was a cabdriver, see, people expected a little chit chat, a little eccentricity and camaraderie, I forgot how stuck up you limo guys were, so excuse me."

"It's okay, it's okay." Says McClane amusedly

Ranma chuckles, "I don' mind"

"So, you divorced of what?" Argyle asks immediately. McClane and Ranma give up.

"She had a good job, it turned into a great career." Said McClane

"She was transferred from the Tokyo branch, better job, better pay"

"But meant her moving here."

"Closer to Japan. You're fast." Said McClane

"closer to America ready for expansion" said Ranma

"So, why didn't you come?" asked Argyle

McClane sighs'

"Cause I'm a New York cop who used to be a New York kid, and I got six months backlog of New York scumbags I'm still trying to put behind bars. I don't just get up and move." He said

"I'm a Tokyo cop. I got the scumbags of Tokyo I'm trying to put behind bars. Also I'm a teacher at my family's dojo" said Ranma

Argyle goes straight to the point

"You mean you thought she wouldn't make it out here and she'd come crawling on back, so why bother to pack?"

McClane breaks into a grin, he likes Argyle even if he is direct.

"Like I said, Argyle...you're fast."

"yeah, I was hoping for that, but knew it wouldn't happen"

"Mind if I play some tunes?" asks Argyle holding up a cassette. Both Ranma and McClane show they don't mind. Argyle puts the tape in and a hard rap song blasts from the speakers.

"How 'bout some Christmas music?" asks McClane

"That is Christmas music." Replies Argyle

It turns out to be true.

When the limo arrives at Nakatomi plaza, Ranma looks up at the well lit, new building that is the Nakatomi building. The limo stops out front and Argyle steps out. McClane opens the door in the back of the limo, as he thought that Argyle wouldn't remember to open it, just as well, Argyle did forget he had to open the door for the limo. McClane and Ranma exited the vehicle and joined Argyle at the boot of the limo.

"So, you go on upstairs to the party, your lady sees you, you run into each other's arms. Music comes up, you live happily ever after, that it?" says Argyle

"It's corny, but I could live with it." replies McClane.

"Nabs knew I wouldn't be able to come out right away so that should happen" says Ranma

"What is it don't work out that way? Where you gonna stay?" asks Arygle

"I'll find someplace." Says McClane.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. One of my friends moved out here couple of years ago. She runs the Okonomiyaki shop near here"

"You mean Ucchans?"

"Yep, Nakatomi helped her turn it into a chain of stores throughout America"

McClane looks up at the highrise, which is lit by huge spotlights and then turns back to Argyle, who still hasn't moved to open the trunk.

"Tell you what. I'll pull into the parking garage and wait. You score with your wife give me a call on the car phone and I'll leave your bags inside at the desk. You strike out...I'll get you to a hotel." Says Argyle.

He then hads McClane a business card, which has the carphone number on it.

"I'll take my bags" says Ranma

Argyle pops the trunk and Ranma removes his bag.

McClane takes the card and pockets it.

"You're all right, Argyle." He says

"Just remember that when you sign for the tip" says Argyle, he then points to the building, "They're paying for it, so don't be shy."

Ranma starts to laugh while McClane breaks out into a grin. Argyle then pulls away and heads down into the carpark.

Ranma shoulders his bag and heads into the foyer of the Nakatomi building with McClane.


End file.
